Lesson
by toolazytothinkupapenname
Summary: The tutoring session turns less than school appropriate. Highschool AU. Ducifer ONE-SHOT


**Prompt**: One is tutoring the other. Just how DOES he manage to get the other to really learn his math?

**Title: **Lesson  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Ducifer  
><strong>Sum: <strong>The tutoring session turns less than school appropriate. Highschool AU  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Porn… yeaah, top!Dean  
><strong>Rating: <strong>NC-17ish  
><strong>Notes:<strong> I fail at smut… I do not know why I made this smut. I coulda totally done fluff. But no. My mind demanded smut.  
>For fuckyeahdeanlucifer's fic exchange.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's pointless," Dean groaned pushing the book away. "Fucking pointless. No matter what you do I'm not gonna figure this out. Why do I even need to know this shit?"<p>

"Dean, your teacher says you're failing and he wants me to tutor you, so I am," Lucifer growled. The blonde was starting to get annoyed at Dean, they'd been studying for two hours already and whenever something was too hard Dean just gave up.

"I don't see why he chose _you_. Cas or Sammy would've worked just as well."

Lucifer sighed and put the book in his hand down. He leaned across the desk, his face right in front of Dean's.

"He chose _me_ because your brother would've given up on you within the first hour and Castiel would've taken pity on you and done all the work for you. So you are going to shut the fuck up and do the problem." Dean arched an eyebrow but pulled the book closer and Lucifer let the corner of his mouth turn up in a satisfied smirk.

Dean managed to go another ten minutes before groaning and throwing the book at a wall. "I give up!" he snarled, roughly pushing his chair back and heading for the door, but Lucifer beat him to it. He slid in front of Dean, closing the door and listening to the satisfying click as the lock slid in place.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"This is pointless. So what if I fail a class. It's just math."

Lucifer snarled, his blue eyes narrowing. "You're going to sit your ass down in that chair and do the work."

"Or what?"

Lucifer's hand went to Dean's chest and he gave the smaller boy a push, sending him back until his butt hit a desk. "You don't want to know what I'm capable of," Lucifer said, his voice a seductive purr. Dean's pupils dilated and his nostrils flared.

"Fine. I'll do the damn math." Dean went back to his chair and Lucifer smirked, following him. He leaned his hip against the desk and leaned down so he was literally breathing down Dean's neck. "Do you hafta sit so close?"

"Yes, I have to make sure you don't cheat."

"How would I do that?"

"There are answers in the back of the book."

"What?" Dean went to flip the book to the back and Lucifer stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Dean glared at Lucifer but went back to doing the problem manually. Dean looked attractive when he concentrated, his tongue lightly touched his upper lip and he would randomly pull the bottom one under his teeth. His hand would stroke up and down the pencil and Lucifer didn't think he realized he was doing it.

A low groan escaped Lucifer's mouth and he slid down so that he was behind Dean, his mouth against the other man's ear and his hand hovering near the already forming tent in Dean's pants.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Dean growled, his voice dropping an octave.

"Nothing," Luicfer murmured, pressing a kiss to Dean's jaw.

"I can't very well concentrate with you doing that."

Lucifer smirked and slowly lowered the zipper of Dean's jeans.

"I'll make a deal with you," he purred in the other man's ear, earning him a shudder. "For every problem you get right, I'll remove an article of clothing."

"From you or me?" Dean asked, his voice a low growl and Lucifer chuckled.

"Does it matter?" His hand wrapped around Dean's half-erect cock and he gave it a quick squeeze, feeling it harden in his hand. Dean groaned, his head falling back against Lucifer's shoulder and the other man chuckled. "Didn't think so." He reached around Dean to flip the page of the book and tap a problem. "Solve," he ordered.

"You can't expect-" Lucifer squeezed again and Dean groaned, his hips bucking.

"Do the problem," Lucifer said. Dean growled but grabbed a pencil and began working it. Lucifer had to admit he was impressed that Dean was able to do the problem at all, what with Lucifer slowly stroking his cock until it was as hard as a rock. Dean was larger than Lucifer had estimated and it made him smirk.

"Done," Dean growled, sounding breathless.

"Let me see it." Dean handed over the notebook and Lucifer stopped stroking, removing his hand completely, to look at the problem. "See Dean, I knew you could do it. You got it right. Now for your reward."

Lucifer stood up and quickly pulled his shirt off. He could feel Dean's eyes on him, blazing trails of fire along his skin. He smirked down at Dean and tapped the book again.

"Next problem."

"But-" Lucifer didn't say anything, just arched his eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. Dean groaned and started writing. It didn't take him long this time to finish and Lucifer smirked. He straddled Dean's thighs and slid his hands down Dean's chest, gripping the hem of the shirt and pulling it over Dean's head. He took a moment to marvel at the beauty of Dean's bare chest before leaning down and pressing a kiss to the collarbone.

"Lovely," he purred. Dean swallowed and Lucifer licked up his throat with a quick swipe of his tongue. "Tasty." Dean shuddered under Lucifer and his hands went to Lucifer's hips. Lucifer tsked and slid off of Dean. "Not yet. You must finish the assignment." Dean growled low in his throat and reached for Lucifer again but Lucifer smacked his hand and danced a few steps back. "Assignment first."

"How do you expect me to get anything done with _this_?" Dean growls.

"It's really quite simple. Do the assignment and I'll handle your problem." He moved closer to Dean and trailed his fingers lightly along his shoulders before sliding his hand down to circle Dean's cock. "Unless… you don't want me to handle it. Then I can leave and Sam can come tutor you." He heard Dean grind his teeth together and smirked, nibbling lightly on Dean's pulse. "Think you can finish it?"

Lucifer sat back and watched as Dean Winchester, the biggest slacker in the school finish an assignment that he previously refused to do in record time. A small yelp escaped his lips when Dean grabbed him around the waist and swung him so he was on the desk.

"I finished," he growled.

"I can see that. Now I have to check the answers." Dean snarled and pushed the book aside. Lucifer chuckled when it hit the ground with a thump. Dean didn't give him a chance to say anything else, just pulled their mouths together. The kiss was an explosion of passion. Heat coursed through Lucifer's body, starting at his lips and settling in his gut. He moaned against Dean's mouth, his hands clenching on Dean's shoulders, short nails digging into the skin. Dean's hands slid down Lucifer's bare chest and worked his belt open and then he ripped the jeans open, sending the button flying. Lucifer couldn't really bring himself to care, he could always buy new jeans but this… this was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Lucifer had actually been lusting after Dean for quite some time, and he'd jumped at the chance to tutor him. He hadn't been sure his plan would work, he'd been afraid Dean would just give up and leave, but something had made Dean stay. Lucifer didn't know what that something had been, but he was glad.

Dean broke the kiss to get the jeans off of Lucifer. He smirked at the sight of Lucifer's erect cock and wrapped it in his hand, stroking lightly.

"You're excited," he purred. Lucifer groaned and jerked his hips against Dean's hand.

"Of course I am," Lucifer panted. Dean pressed his lips against Lucifer's collarbone, biting down slightly as his hand picked up speed. Lucifer moaned and arched his hips into Dean's hand and Dean chuckled against his shoulder. His nails scraped along the sensitive skin causing Lucifer to mewl. "Dean," he groaned, feeling like a pubescent little kid. He could already feeling the orgasm building and his toes curled.

Dean pressed his lips against Lucifer's ear. "Come for me," he whispered, breath hot. He nipped the shell of Lucifer's ear and Lucifer came with a shudder. Dean smirked and kissed Lucifer again. Lucifer felt one of Dean's fingers gently prod his entrance and he hissed when it entered. They had no lube, he was using Lucifer's own come, and it just wasn't enough. He grit his teeth when Dean added a second finger and scissored.

"Dean," he hissed, clenching his hands on Dean's shoulders, nails digging deep enough to draw blood.

"Bear with me," Dean murmured, pressing his lips against Lucifer's temple. Lucifer took a deep breath and relaxed his muscles to the best of his ability. Dean continued murmuring against Lucifer's ear as he added a third finger and Lucifer thought he was as stretched as he could possibly be. Dean then began thrusting in and out slowly. Lucifer grunted and bit down on Dean's shoulder. When Dean withdrew his fingers a small whimper escaped his lips. Then he felt _it_ nudging at his entrance.

"Dean," Lucifer begged, not sure he'd be able to handle Dean without proper lubricant.  
>"It's okay Lucifer, just relax," Dean murmured, lightly stroking Lucifer's hair. Lucifer listened, taking a deep breath, inhaling Dean's scent –Impala, oil, and sweat- relaxing against him.<p>

"I'm ready," he breathed. Dean nodded and moved slowly, just the tip breaching Lucifer's entrance. Lucifer felt like he was going to split in half but he took deep breaths, willing his muscles to relax. Dean moved slow, letting Lucifer get used to him before pressing on. Finally, after what felt like hours, Dean was all the way in. They didn't move. Lucifer panted, his forehead against Dean's shoulder and Dean gently raised Lucifer's face to his, pressing their lips together.

"Not until you're ready," he murmured against Lucifer's mouth. Lucifer took a deep breath and stared into those green eyes and he _knew_. He knew that it wasn't just lust he was feeling for Dean, it was deeper, more emotional. Lucifer was _in love_ with Dean. The realization shocked him a little, but it wasn't all that surprising.

"Dean," he breathed, not looking away from Dean's eyes. "Do it."

And Dean did it. He laid Lucifer back on the desk and began slowly thrusting in and out, never breaking eye contact. Lucifer found it oddly intimate, staring deep into each other eyes while Dean was buried deep inside him. He knew now would be the perfect moment to confess his love, but he wouldn't. Whatever was going on now had nothing to do with love. Dean was sexually frustrated, and he was taking it out on Lucifer.

Dean's thrusts sped up and he buried his face in Lucifer's neck. Lucifer whimpered and writhed underneath Dean, his hands clenching and unclenching, nails digging into skin. "Dean, Dean," he panted, bucking his hips, taking Dean deeper. Dean grunted and Lucifer felt it building again. He locked his ankles around Dean's waist. It didn't take long, Dean was hitting that one perfect spot with each thrust and soon Lucifer was shouting out Dean's name as he came. Dean followed close behind, pulling out when he came.

They laid on the desk, panting and Dean pushed himself up, smirking.

"Well, that was one of the most informative tutoring sessions ever." He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Lucifer's. "I'll have to ask for you more often if that's your teaching method."  
>Lucifer flushed and felt a kernel of hope brewing in his chest. He wouldn't tell Dean that he loved him, not yet, but now he felt like if he didn't he wouldn't be rejected right away.<p>

"Let's see how much you learned," Lucifer said, grabbing the book off the floor and opening up to another page. "Do those problems."  
>Dean arched his eyebrows and groaned. "You're kidding me right?" Lucifer didn't say anything, just crossed his arms over his chest. "Alright fine! I'll do them, but only if you give me the same reward." Lucifer leaned forward so that their lips were almost touching.<p>

"How about I give you a blow job this time?"

Lucifer had never seen Dean work so hard before in his life.

* * *

><p>Sorry… that was sorta rushed at the end. Oh well…<p> 


End file.
